


appetency

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Incubus Tenn AU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [ap·pe·ten·cy | \ ˈa-pə-tən(t)-sē]The curse strips Tenn of the powers he should have received as a member of a long line of exorcists - turning him, instead, into a creature that symbolizes the same dirtiness that the Nanase family is much against.(Riku doesn't mind such dirtiness.)
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: Incubus Tenn AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	appetency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cotton_thistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotton_thistle/gifts).



> Please mind the tags!

Riku could sense his presence before he could see him. By the time the door swings open and the sound of footsteps breaks the silence of the green room, Riku is already looking up, a smile on his face as he greets the newcomer.

“Tenn-nii,” he breathes, “It’s rare of you to come and visit me.”

Tenn strides into the room, his expression calm. He is probably unaware - because Riku makes sure he isn’t - but Riku could hear his rapidly beating heart in his chest. Tenn is probably confused why he’s reacting this way but puts on a show for his little brother.

Well, Tenn has always been a good actor.

“Can’t I see my little brother every once in a while?” Tenn asks, “I heard you had a solo schedule today that matched up with mine, so saying hello won’t hurt.”

“What happened to being professional?” Riku teases, his voice light.

Tenn bristles. “This is for work, still.”

“‘Still?’” Riku echoes, tilting his head as he watches Tenn sit next to him. Tenn is much too close for comfort, or for “professionalism” - their knees are touching, with the material of their pants being the only thing that separates them from touching skin to skin -, but Riku wonders if Tenn even realizes this. “Are you sure you’re not here for a more….personal reason?”

He senses it then - the way Tenn stills where he sits. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Riku,” Tenn says, but his reply had come with hesitation. He doesn’t quite look at Riku, his throat bobbing as he swallows heavily.

How cute. Tenn couldn’t help it, Riku supposes. It’s not as if he’s aware of what is to come. Not entirely, anyway. Riku tucks Tenn’s hair behind his ear, relishing in the way Tenn flinches and trembles at his touch. Belatedly, he wonders if the door to this green room is locked. 

He ultimately decides he doesn’t particularly care.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Tenn-nii,” Riku says sweetly, “I can smell it in the air, you know.” He grins, his smile just a tad bit wicked. “Your arousal.”

The response is almost instantaneous. Tenn lets out a shudder, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold himself together as he crumples. He must have tried hard to conceal it before, but now with nothing left to hide, Tenn’s hormones - the cloying sweet smell that covers the air like a blanket - drifts out. When he looks at Riku again, his eyes are a little glassy, his breaths coming up in puffs.

“ _Riku,_ ” he whines, “I-I...I don’t know why -,”

Of course, he doesn’t know why. Tenn is both aware and unaware of what he’s doing. His body is on autopilot, and his mind -

His mind is working just the way Riku wants it to be.

“You’re hungry, Tenn-nii,” Riku coos, tilting up Tenn’s chin with his forefinger, “I know what you want. It’s okay.”

He moves to embrace Tenn tightly in his arms - warm, loving, affectionate. Tenn shudders against him, and already, Riku could feel something moving against his lower half - insistent, desperate, full of nothing but unabated desire. He smiles to himself, kissing Tenn’s hair.

“It’s what you are, after all,” he murmurs, “A cursed child in our bloodline, reduced to nothing but a whore.”

Riku’s words are demeaning, perhaps even cruel, but Tenn merely sinks further into his touch, the smell of his arousal thicker than before. He feels fingers clawing at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. He hears Tenn’s breathing, slow and harsh. 

“Riku…” he whines again, “I want...I want -,”

Riku releases him to look at him properly. When Tenn looks up at him, his normally pink eyes - colors that often reminded Riku of jewels - now shine bright red. His pupils are blown wide. His cheeks are flush and when he sticks out his tongue, saliva drips down to his chin. Riku could see small fangs peeking out from his gums. Most importantly, he could see how his gaze is hazy and faraway, looking at Riku, but also...not looking at him.

Perfect. It’s just how Riku wants him to be. Nothing but a mess in Riku’s arms before they’ve even done anything, his body soft and compliant as he grinds against his own brother, hungry and aroused.

Hungry and aroused and hypnotized to bend to Riku’s every demand.

“So impatient,” Riku says with a chuckle, “But you can’t just take what you want, Tenn-nii. I’ve taught you better than that, didn’t I?” He cups Tenn’s face, feeling his brother’s hot skin under his hands. “Do you know what you have to do first?”

Tenn nods, quick and eager. “I know, Riku. I know, I know. I’ll please you.”

He scrambles off the sofa, moving to kneel between Riku’s legs. Riku watches him serenely as Tenn’s fingers close around Riku’s pant zipper, pulling it down with almost a sense of urgency. It’s cute, really, watching Tenn almost tripping over himself to fulfill Riku’s whims. He leans back against the sofa, smiling when Tenn pulls out Riku’s cock from his boxers, his blown pupils widening further the moment he has it in his hands.

Without any hesitation, Tenn leans forward, parts his lips and wraps them around Riku’s cock.

“Hm, that’s good,” Riku hums in approval, watching Tenn’s head bop up and down as he sucks Riku’s cock, “You’ve improved a lot, Tenn-nii. You must be really eager to please me.”

Tenn’s mouth is warm and wet, and his tongue swirls around the head, licking down the length before he nips at the base. Tenn’s a tease, but that’s fine. It’s just how Riku wants him to be. He’s a performer, after all - both on and off the stage.

Tenn doesn’t quite give him a response - he looks at him from underneath his eyelashes, his lips shining from saliva, looking pretty with his mouth stretched around Riku’s length. Even if Tenn is not fully aware of what he’s doing, Riku loves every second of it.

Perhaps it’s _because_ he’s unaware that makes this all so exciting. To have this much control over his brother, who Riku once felt that he’s so far away.

Both in distance, and what they are.

In a long line of exorcists, Tenn is an anomaly to the Nanase family. Instead of being blessed with powers to communicate with spirits and repel demons and ghosts, Tenn had been born as one of the few recipients of the curse that plagues the Nanase bloodline for generations on end. Riku doesn’t quite remember the details of the curse - his parents had been reluctant to share them in the first place -, but the curse entails that once in a while, a male child stripped of powers will be born, given instead an entirely different form that becomes the bane of exorcists.

A demon. More specifically, an incubus - the very symbol of desire and greed, an irony to every value exorcists stand by.

(Riku later calls this bullshit. Even exorcists have twisted desires. No one is a saint in his family.)

And when the number of births of such anomalies began to decline over the years, the Nanase family had been hopeful that the curse was finally dying out. That they’re finally done being punished for whatever crime they did in the past.

That is, until a pair of twins was born - one human, one demon.

“Mom and Dad were ashamed to have you, did you know that?” Riku says gently, his hands carding through Tenn’s pink locks as Tenn continues his ministrations. His tongue flicks over the head and into the slit, earning a hiss from Riku. He tightens his grip on his brother’s hair, relishing in some sick and twisted pleasure when Tenn yelps in pain. “No one loved you, except for me, Tenn-nii. You know this, don’t you? Which is why -,”

The memory is unpleasant and he very much wants to throw it away into the deepest part of his mind, but sometimes…

Sometimes, he just wants to be mean to Tenn, especially in regards to _that_ man.

“ - they didn’t fight for you when Kujou-san took you away,” he finishes, “They were glad to be rid of you, Tenn-nii. Only I wanted you to stay. But did you listen to me?”

Tenn shakes where he kneels on the floor. His eyes are wide and terrified now - he must have felt the beginning of Riku’s displeasure. He lets go of Riku’s cock, giving his brother a look of fear and shame, instead “N-no,” he chokes out.

“That’s right, Tenn-nii. You didn’t.” Riku’s voice takes on a dangerous edge. “You went with him, leaving you poor little brother behind. I cried a lot that day, Tenn-nii. But I guess you didn’t shed a tear, did you?”

Even in his current state, Tenn looks as though he wants to protest. The conflict is clear in his eyes and he opens his mouth to speak.

But for everything Tenn lacks because of the curse, Riku gains it sevenfold. Perhaps it’s a silver lining to everything, but Riku’s skill and power is immeasurable and he’s considered the best at what he does in his family. That is why, with a press of his fingers against Tenn’s temple, Riku starts to speak, his voice gaining a little distortion as he flows his powers into his voice.

“You left me behind for Kujou-san, didn’t you, Tenn-nii? With no remorse.”

Tenn’s gaze starts to glaze over again, his body bending under the will of Riku’s voice.

“Mmm,” Tenn agrees, his voice almost drowsy, “I...did...”

Riku smiles, pleased. “You left me behind for some stranger you don’t even know. How cruel of you, Tenn-nii. Tell me...what did you do with Kujou-san while you were with him?”

Tenn opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out. He looks at Riku, instead, almost as if he’s waiting. Waiting for -

“Did you fuck him, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks, “When I was over here, crying my eyes out, did you use Kujou-san as your food? Shameless and selfish, like a demon you are?”

It’s amazing - beautiful almost - at how Tenn’s body and mind respond to his words. Riku isn’t sure whether the words he’s spewing out are the truth. They’re speculations at best; accusations at their very core. Riku knows he’s just saying them out of spite and jealousy and all the other negative feelings threatening to burst out from under his skin. 

He feels a lot towards Kujou Tenn. He feels a lot towards his brother.

Regardless of whether they’re the truth, Tenn takes them as one, nodding along under Riku’s influence, a look of shame settling onto his features like a second skin. His eyes are dewy with unshed tears, and Tenn won’t stop trembling in Riku’s arms.

He’s beautiful like this. He’s beautiful all the time, but when he’s twisted and bent to accommodate every truth and desire Riku throws at him, he’s absolutely _magnificent._ It fulfils a twisted side of Riku - the one who desires to hold Tenn’s perfection in his arms, before breaking him down and tearing him apart for his own sick amusement.

Riku cannot help it. His brother is too perfect. Too beautiful. Too cute.

When he was finally reunited with Tenn, letting him go had simply _not_ been an option.

“I did,” Tenn says, his voice breaking, “I...Kujou-san embraced me.”

“How often, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn swallows. “I -,”

“Too many times to count, hm? You really are something, aren’t you?”

Tenn shakes his head. “Riku...Riku…” he whines, “No more. I’m not doing it anymore. I only have Riku. Riku won’t leave me, right?”

Riku’s eyes glitter with dark amusement. “I don’t know, Tenn-nii. I might. You left me behind before. I should do the same, shouldn’t I?” Each word is deliberately drawn out, so Riku can savor every single reaction Tenn gives him. 

Even if those reactions are curated to his liking.

Even if all of these are practically a lie. A chain to keep Tenn by his side.

“No, no, no.” Tenn shakes his head again, his fingers grasping the material of Riku’s pants. “I’ll be good, Riku. Please don’t leave me. I’ll please you all the time. I’ll listen to you. I’ll be good.” His voice tilts higher as he continues to speak, edging dangerously close to being in hysterics. Anxiety rolls off him in waves, and his breathing quickens. His arousal is now tinged with fear. Desperation. Confusion.

All the feelings Riku felt in the past, now returned to him in the most unconventional way possible.

It doesn’t matter. Even if all of this is forced out of him through Riku’s power of compulsion, the results are the same. Riku is satisfied.

For now.

“You’ll be good to me, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks sweetly, “You’ll only look for me if you want to feed? You won’t look at anyone else?”

Tenn nods, his head bobbing like clockwork. “Yes, only Riku. I’m only Riku’s.”

The words are well-practiced, though not by choice. It’s the words Riku had compelled him to say so many times that it becomes a muscle memory for Tenn, even if the boy himself isn’t aware of it. 

“Then, you can continue, Tenn-nii.” Riku strokes Tenn’s hair. “Be good to me.” Riku’s gaze darkens with desire as he looks at his older twin brother. “Prepare yourself for me, Tenn-nii. You know what to do.”

Tenn nods again, though he’s beginning to shake again. It amuses Riku, to see that even now, Tenn’s mind is still struggling to catch up with what is going on - to match the desires of his body seemingly has for Riku. It’s cute to see him try, though subconsciously, to resist Riku’s compulsion even if Riku knows it’s all futile in the end.

Riku’s much too powerful for him and Tenn- 

Tenn is much too compliant to him. Riku would like to believe that deep down inside, he’s eager to please him in every way possible.

Riku smiles serenely as he watches Tenn scramble back to his feet, his hands scrambling to unbutton his own pants. He is wearing leather today - TRIGGER’s new song has a dark R&B vibe to it this time and the costume that the stylist had chosen for Tenn for their MV filming today is a combination of red and black, with a criss-cross of belts around Tenn’s slender arms and legs. The outfit is exceedingly complicated, but it makes the experience of watching Tenn undress much more _appealing._

As a child, Riku loved receiving presents. That sentiment hasn’t changed, even as an adult. However, as a child, he had been impatient. He tore off the wrapping without giving it much thought - eager to skip the extra step just to get to the gift waiting for him. Now, as an adult, Riku could appreciate the process of slowly unravelling a present.

After all, as Tenn peels off every piece of article of clothing off him, layer by layer, slowly unraveling the smooth skin hiding underneath - it gives the impression of unwrapping a special gift just for him, doesn’t it? 

Riku’s smile widens when Tenn’s shirt slides off his shoulder before he pushes down on the waistband of his pants, sliding them off his legs.

“Hm.” Riku points one slender finger towards Tenn, effectively stopping the boy’s movements. “You can keep those on. The rest...take them off.”

‘Them’, of course, referred to the choker around Tenn’s neck and his black thigh-highs. Tenn doesn’t need any explanation - Riku’s made him do this so many times that his body instinctively remembers what he likes and dislikes. In a daze, Tenn complies, stripping off the rest of his clothes, leaving the choker and socks on. 

When Tenn’s fingers move to grip the waistband of his thong, Riku hums thoughtfully. Tenn stills instinctively, his head moving to look at Riku.

“You can leave that on, too,” Riku says, “Tenn-nii...your choice of clothing today is so…” Riku grins, all teeth. “ _Sinful_. Did you wear all that knowing you’d find me today?”

He knows this is most probably not the case - it’s also TRIGGER’s MV filming today anyway and the thong he wears is probably for convenience for his costume rather for anything erotic -, but Tenn flushes prettily regardless, his mind heavily influenced by the power of Riku’s compulsion. Riku doesn’t have to know what Tenn’s real intentions had been.

Not when he can shape them to his will.

Tenn licks his bottom lip, wetting it with his saliva. “I wanted to see Riku so badly,” he says almost shyly. As if embarrassed at his state of undress, Tenn wraps his arms around himself and shifts where he stands, as if to hide the already hardening length in between his legs. He looks so vulnerable like this - so different from the strong front his brother likes to put on otherwise. Riku never tires from breaking that strong front - to break his brother to fit whatever mold he lays out for him.

“Such a pretty little whore,” Riku purrs, enjoying the way Tenn’s flush deepens at his words, “My little incubus. All mine to fuck. So eager to put a show for your little brother, Tenn-nii?” 

Tenn is beautiful like this - his mind clouded with both his arousal and Riku’s compulsion, his body flushed with need and hunger. His eyes shine red - a brighter shade than Riku’s own ruby orbs. His fangs peek through his lips and Tenn is breathing in quick puffs. In his chest, his heartbeat is almost as quick as a pair of a hummingbird’s wings.

The smell of his arousal is thick in the air. And Riku hasn’t even done anything yet.

“ _Riku…_ ” Tenn whines breathily, “Can I please...I can’t stand it...I -,”

“Come sit in front of me, Tenn-nii,” Riku coaxes, “Put a show for me, hm?”

Tenn makes those soft breathy noises again as he positions himself in front of Riku on the sofa. His legs fall away almost eagerly, revealing his obvious hard cock straining against the material of his thong. There is already a wet patch on the crotch area, Riku notes with a smirk, and when Tenn starts palming himself through his underwear, his breathy sighs quickly morph into moans as he rubs against the cloth.

Tenn’s really cute like this - uninhibited as he rocks into his own touch, eager for as much friction as he can get. He’s unrestrained and honest, so different from the version of Tenn he puts up for everyone else.

A version of himself he even puts up for Riku, until Riku strips those barriers away with just the sound of his voice.

“Good boy,” Riku praises, his voice echoing as his power of compulsion flows into it, “That’s right. Touch yourself for me. Do you feel good, Tenn-nii?”

“Yes,” Tenn sighs happily, his hips rolling as his ministrations become more frantic, “Riku...I feel so good.”

“I can’t see anything with your hand in the way, Tenn-nii. Won’t you show me more?”

“Mm-hm. Anything for Riku.” Tenn parts his legs further apart, his fingers slipping under his thong to pull out his cock, which is already hard and licking. The cloying sweet smell is much stronger now - enough to make Riku’s head spin. With a dazed smile, Tenn looks at Riku as he continues stroking himself with one hand, while his other hand moves towards his puckered entrance. 

His high-pitched moans when Tenn starts fingering himself is like music to Riku’s ears. 

The sight of his fingers pumping in and out of the tight ring of muscles accompanied by the lewd sounds of something wet sliding against skin is enough to make Riku’s mouth water. He watches intently as Tenn continues to pleasure himself in front of him, Tenn’s hips rolling and snapping to meet his touches. Watching his brother grind against the sofa like this - so unrestrained and dirty -

It makes Riku want to break him _more._ To make a mess out of him until all he knows is Riku’s name and his scent all over his skin.

“Look at you. You’re falling apart already,” Riku chuckles, his voice low, his gaze dark, “You’re like a bitch in heat, Tenn-nii. Aren’t you ashamed?”

_“Riku,”_ Tenn breathes, “I just...I want you so much. I want - I want - h-hn -!”

He mewls when he crooks his fingers, brushing against the spot inside of him that sends sparks up his spine. “Riku...Riku…” Tenn sobs, “Not enough. I want more. Please, please -!”

“You say that, but you won’t stop touching yourself. Are you sure that you want me?”

“Yes!” Tenn cries out, “Please, I want -,”

“Show me, sweetheart,” Riku purrs, “How much do you want it, my little whore?”

Tenn lifts his hips, pulling his thong out of the way to reveal his stretched out hole for Riku to see. His skin is wet with sweat and other bodily fluids and the way Tenn hooks his finger into his entrance to keep it open for all of Riku to devour with his gaze alone is enough to send something _primal_ down Riku’s gut. The ring of muscles is twitching a little, almost as if it’s eager to be filled in. To suck Riku into Tenn’s tight wet heat. 

“I want your cock, Riku,” Tenn says in a breathy whiny tone, “ _I want it so much_.”

“Good boy, Tenn-nii,” Riku growls low in his throat, “So stretched open and pretty for me. So eager to be my little cock sleeve, pretty one?”

His words has Tenn whining again and the smell of his arousal is so strong now that it covers the room like a thick haze. Tenn is all Riku could register at this very moment, and he’s sure that he’s the only one Tenn could think of. It’s something he’s made sure of everytime they’re together - that every sense of logic and rationale is thrown out of the window and replaced with the need and desire to be close to Riku in every way possible.

“Riku…” Tenn moans, “Please hurry. Hurry - f-feed me, Riku. I’m so hungry. I just want your cock -,”

“Shameless and impatient,” Riku teases, “But I suppose that’s what I love about you.”

He moves towards Tenn, fingers closing around his thong to pull it roughly off him, not missing the way the front of the undergarment is soaked with Tenn’s precum. Tenn’s skin glistens with sweat and precum, dirtying his inner thighs. He tosses the soaked thong aside before he hooks Tenn’s legs on his shoulder, relishing in the choked cry of surprise Tenn lets out by the sudden movement. He could sense Tenn’s anticipation - could see in his heated and lovestruck gaze, even if both the fire and love is nothing more than just strings pulled together in a way that Riku wants them to be.

Fake or real, it doesn’t matter. Because the sound Tenn makes when Riku ducks down to lick at his inner thighs - his choked off moans, teetering towards the end - is very much _real._

“So good, Tenn-nii. All mine to eat.”

“Mm~” Tenn sighs, throwing his head back, “All yours, Riku.” His hands shoot out to grab Riku’s hips, to urge him closer - to hurry -

Riku laughs, fondness seeping through his otherwise twisted desires. “I know, I know. Tenn-nii, you really are -,”

He lines up his cock against Tenn’s entrance, smirking when Tenn’s body tenses automatically. Riku’s fingers dig deep into Tenn’s pale thighs as he grips his legs, feeling the cotton material of his socks. He grips hard enough to leave marks the next day.

“ - an impatient creature.”

Tenn squeaks, his legs jerking around Riku’s shoulders when Riku pushes into him roughly, throwing away any pretenses of being gentle. Riku slides into him easily, sinking into the wet heat with a groan. Tenn is already clenching down on him, his lips parted as he moans loudly into the silence of the room.

Thanks to his incubus physiology, Tenn wouldn’t have needed any preparations to take Riku anyway. His body is made to be violated like this, given the nature of his feeding, but the sight of him earnestly and eagerly readying himself for Riku is always exciting, and the sounds he makes when Riku finally thrusts into him is always _rewarding._

_“Riku…”_ Tenn’s voice is high as he struggles to speak - struggles to form words in his haze-filled mind. “You’re so b-big...I feel so _full…_ ” His hips are already moving on their own, driving Riku’s cock deeper into him without Riku ever needing to really move. His moans are breathy and taut, like he’s being pulled by some imaginary string. “Riku, please, _please -,_ ”

“My beautiful creature,” Riku says, “So eager for me. All the time. You’re ruined already.”

Tenn’s head bops as he nods, flashing his brother an adoring smile. “All I can think of is Riku. Riku takes such good care of me.”

There is so much trust in Tenn’s voice when he speaks to him, even when he’s under Riku’s compulsion like this -

Or perhaps, it’s _because_ he’s under Riku’s control that he sounds so loved and trusting. Riku wonders what would happen if Riku lets his powers fade away just a tad bit, so some level of consciousness would return and Tenn would see himself, naked and legs spread for his own brother’s cock -

It’s such a tempting thought, but for now, Riku pushes it down. However -

His desire to take that trust Tenn gives him and completely crush it isn’t _entirely_ lost. 

“Do I, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks sweetly before he thrusts into Tenn deep.

The cry Tenn lets out is sweet to Riku’s ears, and it only serves to add more to his enthusiasm. 

He rocks against him roughly, maintaining a steady rhythm, savoring in the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Tenn’s breathy moans and cries. His legs fall further apart, as if to urge Riku to take him deeper, faster. He throws his head back again, exposing the full expanse of his pale throat. The black choker is a sharp contrast to his complexion, digging into the arch of Tenn’s throat.

Riku leans in and bites the flimsy choker in between his teeth and _pulls._

The choker tears off rather easily, and when more of Tenn’s skin is revealed, Riku licks the skin there before nicking it with his teeth. At the same time, he gives one particularly hard thrust, sinking deep into Tenn.

Tenn’s body arches off the sofa, a keening cry escaping his lips. Riku’s free hand gropes Tenn’s body, feeling the obvious curve on Tenn’s stomach, smiling in dark satisfaction. 

_“Riku...Riku…”_ Tenn sobs, “Too much - I-I…”

“Shh.” Riku kisses Tenn’s sweaty forehead, “Be good to me, Tenn-nii.”

He flips Tenn’s position so that his brother is now on his knees, not waiting for Tenn to regain his balance before he thrusts into him again, his teeth finding Tenn’s throat again as he bites his nape from behind. 

“Hya~! Riku-!!”

“Tenn-nii,” Riku hisses, before a curse slips out. “You feel so -,” He enunciates each of his words with a single thrust. “Fucking -” Tenn mewls when Riku snaps his hips against his. “ _Incredible.”_

Tenn’s ass raises high in the air when the boy’s top half sinks back into the sofa when he buries his face into his arms. Riku grips Tenn’s hips tightly, pulling Tenn’s body towards himself as he rocks into him with abandon. The lewd sounds of skin against skin and Tenn’s cries are now mixed with a wet sound. Tenn’s backside is sticky with Riku’s precum and the sight of his brother taking his cock so well, even raising his hips further to meet him halfway is -

Riku _really_ wants to give into that temptation to break him down further.

Hm...maybe this once. Riku feels the need to bully him. Just this once.

So he pulls in the haze from Tenn’s mind just a little bit, feels his power returning to him slightly. Already, he feels Tenn’s bodily reactions starting to change even from just a tiny difference. The arousal and desire make away for a new emotion - one Riku cannot name, but he knows it well enough to smile as he anticipates Tenn’s reaction.

“...Huh…? W-where…?”

Tenn stills, lifting his head from his arms to look around dazedly. He lets out a yelp when he moves in a certain way, finally prompting him to look downwards.

And realizes the kind of position he is in.

“H-huh? W-what - h-how-,”

The terror in Tenn’s voice is _delectable._ As delicious as the startled cry Tenn lets out when Riku resumes thrusting into him. His head whips back to look behind him, but Riku quickly covers his eyes with one hand while the other wraps around his throat, forcing his head up.

“Behave now,” Riku murmurs against his throat, “You promised you'd be good, didn’t you?”

“R-Riku?” Tenn’s voice tilts, “I-is that you? What’s going on? I-I -”

“You’re hungry, Tenn-nii,” Riku sings, “I’m merely giving you what you need. Isn’t that what you do to feed as in incubus?” He thrusts in one more time, earning a squeak from his brother. “Fucking people?”

“N-no! I don’t want this!” Tenn cries out, “Stop, Riku! W-why -,”

“You say that, but your arousal smells so strong, Tenn-nii,” Riku continues ruthlessly, “Don’t you remember grinding against the sofa, fingering yourself open so you can take my cock? You sounded so eager to be fucked. Like a bitch in heat.”

Something wet lands on Riku’s hand. Tears trail down Tenn’s cheeks as he heaves a sob, still shaking his head. “You’re wrong. Stop saying - mmph!”

Riku moves his hand to uncover Tenn’s eyes to insert two fingers into Tenn’s mouth. He feels Tenn’s fangs graze against his fingers, as well as the saliva pooling inside his mouth. Tenn’s tongue is wet and warm against his skin.

Tenn gives out a muffled cry when Riku bites down on his throat again, pushing into him in tandem. There is an obvious bump on Tenn’s stomach as Riku’s cock sinks into him deep to the hilt. Tenn’s own cock is hard and flushed against his stomach, leaking pre-cum down the length and smearing Tenn’s skin.

“Don’t disobey me, Tenn-nii,” Riku warns after he releases Tenn’s throat, his power slipping into his voice again, “Or I’ll have to punish you. I’ll call Kujou-san over and let him fuck you when you’re fully awake and not under my compulsion...and I’ll be there. You’ll let Kujou-san fuck you in front of your sweet, pure little brother who isn’t supposed to know the nature of your existence. Would you like that, Tenn-nii?”

“No! I-I…”

Riku flows his powers into his voice a little more forcefully now, stroking Tenn’s hair as if to coax him to believe his words. “Then, you’ll be good to me, won’t you, my little doll? I always take care of you, don’t I?”

Tenn nods, slower this time. His body is relaxing again, and there is a new spike in his arousal. Riku smirks. 

Tenn is too easy to twist and bend.

Too easy to _break._

“Then don’t hold yourself back,” he coos, “I’ll give you what you want so sing for me, Tenn-nii.”

So sing for Riku he did. Riku’s movements are much more forceful now - he doesn’t pretend to be gentle, because he knows gentleness is not what Tenn’s body craves. Perhaps in another time, when Riku can do this to Tenn without having to trick and persuade his mind into thinking he wants it - when Tenn finally stops crawling back to _that_ man -

Perhaps, then -

For now, Riku takes all he Tenn offers - roughly, forcefully, possessively, enough to hurt and draw out every cry and moan and pretty sounds Tenn gives him. Tenn’s cheeks are flushed and streaked with tears. His lips are wet with drool and by the time Riku adjusts their positions so that Tenn straddles him on the sofa, Tenn is a mess, unable to say anything beyond Riku’s name as he grinds and rolls his hips, clenching down onto Riku’s cock.

He screams as he comes untouched, shooting ropes of cum onto his stomach, some even splattering onto his cheek. Riku comes shortly after, filling Tenn with his release, groaning low as his fingers dig into Tenn’s hips. Tenn collapses boneless against him, breathing hard. The glow in his eyes has cooled down slightly, along with the heat in his blood. His fangs have retracted back into his gums.

But Riku isn’t quite done yet.

He smiles when Tenn gasps, feeling Riku’s slow thrust into him again. Tenn feels really wet now, with all the cum inside of him, now dribbling out of his entrance and down his thighs. It’s a little disgusting, to be honest, but it is also incredibly _hot._

“Riku…” Tenn whines, “I can’t. My belly is already full, if I take more, I’ll -,”

Riku presses a kiss on the tip of Tenn’s nose, light and teasing. “What are you talking about, pretty one? You need to eat more.”

He pushes Tenn down onto his back, driving his cock deeper into him. Looking at him now, Tenn’s looks incredibly _appetizing_ like this. Tenn’s hair is spread out against the cushion, like a soft pink halo. His eyes shine with tears, his lips parting again to let out a breathy moan. His gaze is hazy and filled with lovestruck adoration. His fingers curl loosely into fists at the side of his head as he takes Riku’s cock, the rough material of his stockings brushing against Riku as he curls his legs tighter around him.

“I c-can’t…” he cries pitifully, “I-I -,”

He tries to clench down onto Riku again but his hole is now loose and gaping from Riku’s earlier ministrations. It doesn’t bother Riku, of course - he likes the slippery sensation of being able to thrust into Tenn easily and the smell of the sharp spike of arousal in Tenn’s blood every time he did.

“Don’t worry, Tenn-nii. You feel good, either way.” As if to prove his point, he pushes himself up to Tenn’s hilt again - hard enough to draw out a loud, broken cry from his brother as he grasps at the sofa. 

“My break won’t end in 30 minutes,” Riku says, “And I’m sure your members are too preoccupied to notice.” 

His gaze is dark with heat and desire as he looks at his brother.

“So let me sate _both_ of our hungers, dearest Tenn-nii.” 

He kisses Tenn’s mouth - sweet and chaste. An irony to the intense desire that boils his blood.

“My little _whore_.”

“...Riku?”

Riku looks up from his phone, smiling down at Tenn. “You’re awake, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn blinks blearily, slowly lifting his head from Riku’s lap. His blanket falls away as he gets into a sitting position. He sees himself still in his stage costume and glances automatically at the clock on the wall.

3.55 p.m. Five minutes before his break ends. He needs to go back to his members soon.

He pauses, frowning as he realizes something.

“Riku...why am I in your green room?”

Riku blinks innocently at him, tilting his head to the side. “You went here to give me your greetings, but you collapsed right after you said hello.” He frowns in concern. “You really worried me, Tenn-nii. You should rest more.”

Tenn furrows his brow. “I...don’t remember.” He shakes his head. “Regardless, I’m sorry for worrying you, Riku. It must have been quite a shock.”

His little brother smiles at him sweetly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you get to sleep a little.”

“...Right. Then, I’ll take my leave.”

“Mmph. Take care, Tenn-nii!”

Tenn walks towards the door to leave, still frowning a little as he exits the room. He feels...different. His tongue runs across his fangs in instinct.

He feels...sated.

Tenn remains unaware of the intent look Riku gives him as he watches him leave, his lips curled up into a smirk.

Just as he remains unaware of the way Riku’s eyes have now begun to glow red.

(The curse knows, after all.

Of the twisted desires that run through the Nanase bloodline.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty just hornee gift for friend
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
